


XII: Luminate

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: I’ve spent too much chakra.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877842
Kudos: 30





	XII: Luminate

Peace was not an option during war.

Especially not during his war. He had just lost Obito, and Minato was nowhere to be found. Kakashi was left to the mercy of several Iwa-nin, and he had to protect Rin simultaneously. How he was going to do that… no, he couldn’t use Minato’s kunai again. Who knows he was needed elsewhere? Maybe that was why he disappeared. Maybe that was why he didn’t answer the many throws.

An angry chirp sung as he summoned his chakra for one last Chidori. No, he had to try. He had to send that kunai flying one last time. There was no way he could do so much alone. Rin was strong but she displayed fear in his peripherals.

Can’t break his promise just yet.

Each step did he take towards the line of Iwa-nin, the Chidori in his grasp shrieking as the kunai was tight in his hold. His pace quickened, and then did he sprint towards the Iwa-nin who showed astounding speed. He let the kunai fly before he impaled a nin after the other.

A streak of blond flew past him.

Nin of Iwa screamed in horror as one by one, their numbers decreased. Kakashi was quick to let his Chidori settle as he watched blond cut through the Iwa nin. On his left, Rin staggered towards him, clutching her abdomen.

Didn’t break his promise just yet.

Watching her shake in his hold was frightening. He lifted her shirt. The seal was crumbling. His eyes met hers. He knew the look in her eyes. _Kakashi_. Her voice was so soft, he barely heard it under the rain. _You have to kill me_. _You can’t let the Sanbi enter the village_.

At this moment, Kakashi couldn’t hear what she was telling. Her lips barely gave him any hint, but he saw the glint of her kunai. He stopped her, gripping her hand with a grip that could kill. His Sharingan spun wildly, its crimson fulgurating. She tensed. Struck in fear. Never did she see Kakashi act accordingly.

Right on time did the blond male appear behind Kakashi, looming down at her as his own blood red eyes stared.

Mindscapes that the Jinchūriki owned were often terrifying as they housed the monsters of chakra. In Rin’s mindscape, the Sanbi rattled against the weak bars that held it at bay. It would’ve ripped them apart if it weren’t for the fox. The fox’ nine tails swung uneasily. The presence of Sharingan felt and smelt by the Bijū.

**_The Hatake brat managed to get Sanbi to calm down with his Sharingan._ **

“ **Hatake**.” The voice behind him boomed, Kakashi tensed because it wasn’t the blond’s voice. Kakashi turned around and saw the crimson that replaced blue. “ **I’ll take care of the Sanbi.** ”

Immediately did Kakashi move to cover up his eye. It was not the blond he expected but still, he was grateful. On the verge of collapsing, he thanked the blond who did come and save them.

Naruto.

He had to ask where Minato was, but the blond couldn’t answer. He, too, didn’t know where he was. Understandable. They had to settle attacks at all fronts, there was no room to falter. Naruto summoned a clone by Rin’s side, keeping her close as the Sanbi had been sealed with a very weak Fūin. Only the Kyūbi had a chance at keeping the three tails at bay. More like he acted as the buffer, their real shot was Kakashi—

“I’ve spent too much chakra,” said male confessed, allowing himself to be pulled into a stand. “I don’t think I’ll be of much use to you if I am needed.”

“S’okay,” Naruto smiled. “The Kyūbi can share his chakra freely, just ask nicely.”

How they had time for small talk was beyond the silver-haired teen. Usually they had to quickly leave to avoid more fighting but with Naruto on their side, there was some leniency. That is until the Sanbi took control of Rin.

Only the Kyūbi had a chance at keeping the Sanbi at bay, his _ass_. He should’ve known. Time ate at the seal, rendering Rin completely vulnerable. Not even the nine tails could persuade the giant turtle. Sanbi wasn’t wrong in fighting but Rin did not deserve to be its prisoner.

Little bit more did they have ‘til they reached Konoha when the Sanbi took it upon himself to start destroying everything in its path. Naruto, donning the Kyūbi’s uniform (the blond called it that, so Kakashi called it that, too), took it upon _himself_ to battle the three tails.

Down on the ground, safely hidden in trees did Kakashi watch the two titans battle. It was not wise to enter the danger zone. Unless it was needed. Kakashi kept his eye trained on the Sanbi, his Sharingan following. He hadn’t gotten enough chakra back thus he couldn’t do more than watch. Though, he clearly needed to do something. Rin, he could very well feel, was in _pain_.


End file.
